god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi Yan
|Status = Alive|Species = Human|Gender = Male|Age = 27 (Previous Life) 17 (Beginning) 30 (Current) 1000+ (End) |Hair = Black/Red (Battle Form)|Bloodline = Immortal Demon Clan|Spouse(s) = |Relatives = |Master(s) = Bloodthirsty|Allies = |Beast Companions = Ghost Hunter Devouring Gold Silkworm King of Demonic Insects Holy Spirit God (Sentient)|Cultivation Rank = Currently True God Realm Third Sky Raw Beyond Ancestor Territory Realm|Martial Spirits = Immortal Martial Spirit Star Martial Spirit Mysterious Martial Spirit Petrification Martial Spirit Flaming Sun Martial Spirit |Martial Skills = |Abilities and Techniques = |Occupation = |First Appearance = Chapter 1 "Reborn in Another World}} Shi Yan is the main protagonist God of Slaughter. Reincarnated as a young boy in Grace Mainland, he finds a blood pool and a ring in an ancient cave. From that day his life completely changed. Appearance Shi Yan is a all, handsome man who is looking like twenty year old. He is member of Immortal Demon Clan, so he has fighting mode form, red hair and thorns on limbs. When he broke to Ancestor Territory Realm he obtained the strongest body in Star Sea, body of Absolute Beginning. In that form he has body of gaint demon who is thousand times taller than ordinary giant. Behaviour He is very ruthless to his enemies. Shamelss and perverted when he sees beautiful woman. History After first life as adrenaline addict, he comes to Grace Mainland reincarnated as 17 years old boy with the same name he had in his past life; Shi Yan who loved to study ancient languages instead of cultivating. Awaken in ancient cave he finds the legacy of the master of the Bloodthirsty Eight, a ring which he from then on calls Blood Vein Ring. Shi Yan is memeber of Shi family, one of the most influental families in Merchant Union. After awaking his Petrification Martial Spirit and finding Star Martial Spirit he leaves for Endless Sea. He goes there with girl named Xia Xinyan and people who are sent by his great grandfather Yang Qingdi, because he is member of Yang Family who posseses Immortal Martial Spirit. When he comes to Endless Sea, he realizes Yang family's might but in same time Yang family has a lot of enemies because of it's cruelty. Shi Yan with help of Blood Vein Ring catches the Ice Cold Heavenly Flame. Major forces help Dark Area in defeating Yang Family but soon they find out that everything was better with Yang Family. Dark Area wanted to make bridge to Endless Sea. on that way their leaders will come.Bo Xun, Chi Yan on the end aren't match for forces lead with Shi Yan, Cao Qiu Dao and Yang Qingdi.When Shi Yan achieved Sky Realm and solved his problems in Endless Sea, he goes to Divine Land.There he joins Divine Cult but soon everything started to change.Pagan tribes which are banished into different dimensions returned to Grace Mainland.As soon as they come, they started exacting revenge on human clan.Ghost Mark clan and Dark Spirit clan were the fiercest.Human clan was united by Lin Meng, leader of Pure Land but Shi Yan didn't want to join them.He realised that racism isn't right approach so he built his city with help of Monster clan.Lin Meng's fraction wanted to kill him because of colaborating with pagans but they failed and were killed instead.Demon clan leader's Bao Ao and Jie Ji support Shi Yan because he is their clansman.They go together to First Demon Area to get legacy of Demon Clan but they unexpectedly come to outer space.There life was very hard because there wasn't energy for cultivation only crystals which weren't available to them.They found God King Realm cultivator and become his slaves.Shi Yan works for Fergie and was tricked to became medicine cauldron.After success as medicine cauldron he was sent to another party who needed medicine cauldrons too.On that journey he finds prince of Dark Firmament Land who promised some reward if he helped him.Soon that prince called backup and there Shi Yan meets Zi Yao, sister of that prisoner.She decided to keep him as her retinue.Shi Yan's quick advancement suprises her and he also saved her life so she took him on her star... Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Refiner Category:Human Clan Category:Immortal Demon Clan